Gilmore Factor
by LoVeLuKe
Summary: LL JAVAJUNKIE It's an LL fluff, because we need em' Give The Story A Try. when have I let you down? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know if this is how it really works (_it's probably not_), but it's how I'm doing it (_so please play along with it and try to not torch me for it_)**

**The stunts I got (_in some way_) from the show and altered them.**

**_Kylie _thanks for putting up with my crazy antics weee)**

* * *

.o0 WeDnEsDaY MoRnInG, LoRaLaI's HoUsE 0o.

Lorelai was wearing short silk shorts pajamas and a small white t-shirt when she walked out of her house to get the mail, once she got it she ran back inside so Babette wouldn't comment on her legs, again. Lorelai dropped the envelopes on the kitchen table and went over to get some pop tarts as she bobbed her head to the music. She danced around while she waited for the pop tarts to pop. Once they were done she took then, placed them on a napkin next to the envelopes, and sat down to eat.

"Bill, bill, bill, oh, no wait… bill" Lorelai was scanning each letter. "What the hell?" she frowned and opened the envelop. "Miss Gilmore…blah, blah, blah, we received your application, blah, blah, blah… oh my God!" Lorelai gasped. "Oh no, no, no, no… oh my God" Lorelai reread the letter once, twice, and three times but it always said the same thing. FearFactor was taping a small couple's episode in the New York area and had decided on having her and her boyfriend Luke as one of their participants. "Luke is going to kill me" Lorelai whispered still staring at the letter.

Lorelai had wondered around the house, letter in hand, thinking in the best way of letting Luke know about this. She figured that walking around in circles in the living room was not gonna solve anything, so she got some courage and went to the Diner.

.o0 WeDnEsDaY LuNcH TiMe, ThE DiNeR 0o.

The lunch rush was just starting to die down when Lorelai walked into the Diner, still wearing her pajamas, heck she was still wearing her flip flops, which is actually better than her slippers. She looked around the table but didn't see Luke, she went to the storage room but didn't see Luke, she walked upstairs but didn't see Luke, when she walked back downstairs Luke was standing behind the register with an amused look on his face.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere" Lorelai exclaimed with hand gestures.

"I know, I saw you rush in here and go into the storage room without even looking behind the counter" Luke was smirking. "Why are you still in you pajamas? You didn't go to the Inn?" he frowned.

"We need to talk" Lorelai said seriously and grabbed his wrist pulling him behind the curtain and up stairs.

"Hey, watch it" Luke fussed all the way upstairs. Lorelai opened the door and threw him inside before slamming it shut behind her. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Luke said after he stumbled a little.

"Please don't be mad" Lorelai begged.

"What…?"

"I never thought they'd pick us, I was just messing around with Rory; I blame her, she encouraged me, well…. Not so much encouraged me as didn't stop me in time"

"What are you babbling about?" Luke frowned.

"We were at the mall the other day and there was this guy handing out applications and I took one, just for fun and filled out our information, and now we're supposed to go to New York next Friday to tape an episode, its a couple's episode which is kinda cute when you think about it" Lorelai trailed off.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I never thought they'd pick us" she winced a little.

"Please tell me you're kidding" Luke said with clenched teeth.

"I'm so so sorry" Lorelai walked closer to him.

"You're not kidding, gees you're not kidding!" Luke started to pace. "Lorelai, no. They can't make us do anything we never signed to anything" Lorelai winced more. "You signed?" Luke asked incredulous.

"I'm sorry"

"Geez, Lorelai!" he stopped pacing and stood perfectly still looking down at his boots, arms crossed in his chest.

"How mad are you right now?" Lorelai asked testing the waters but Luke remained silent, she knew he was keeping his anger in place. "A scale from one to ten"

"Lorelai…" Luke said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, Luke took a deep breath.

"When did you say this thing was?" he asked still not moving or looking at her.

"Next Friday" Lorelai answered quietly.

"Just Friday?"

"No…" Luke just nodded for her to continue. "There are three stunts, one each day"

"So… Friday, Saturday, and Sunday?"

"Umm, no. We have to be there on Friday but the stunts are Saturday, Sunday, and Monday"

"Four days, huh?" he finally lifted his gaze at her.

"Luke, I am very sorry" she said seriously.

"So what's the prize?"

"Huh?"

"The prize, they're always playing for money so what's the prize?"

"Well, since it's not gonna be a big couple's episode it's just going to be one hundred thousand dollars"

"That's not bad"

"So… how mad are you?"

"Scale from one to ten?" Luke asked and Lorelai nodded. "About a five and a half" Luke admitted before walking over to the fridge to grab a beer, Lorelai winced.

"Luke…"

"Just… don't sign me on for anything else you know I'll hate" Luke said but he was facing the inside of the fridge.

"I promise" Lorelai said quickly.

"Ok then"

**

* * *

If you like it and you know it please review (_lame I know_)**

**I need to know if you want to see what happens next or not.**


	2. First Stunt

**Since this is a different type of story I thought I'd do some shutouts…**

**_Kylie_ weee) what more can I say?**

**_Scubaluver _I am NEVER giving up on that, don't worry.**

**_Jamie15 _You're right, it's just that I got the idea last night, I wrote it, it got Beta-ed and I just posted it, but I'm still glad you liked it.**

**_BluJPlover _I'm glad you like my stories, and don't worry because I've taken it upon my self to stop the finale from circling.**

**_Scottjunkie _Thanks! You made my day.**

**_Cappuccino2go _Yes I am, and I'm glad you like it.**

**_Joeysangel1534 _I'm happy you did.**

**_borncountry88 _Hope you like it.**

**_Flirtswithdisaster _I love that part also and I hope you like what I did with it.**

**-- This is set where ever, you just need to know Rory NEVER got of track, Lorelai NEVER proposed and April NEVER happened. – in a nut shell everything is good in whoville.**

* * *

.o0 FrIdAy MoRnInG, LoReLaI's HoUsE 0o.

"Are you still on a three?" Lorelai asked as Luke carried their bags down, she was referring to his anger.

"More like a two now" Luke grunted taking the bags outside.

"What can I do to make that two a zero?" she followed him outside.

"What you did last night made my anger go down considerably"

"You're not a two, are you?" Lorelai faked shock, and Luke chuckled. Once the bags were on the truck he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm not a two, but I like it when you try to cheer me up" he teased before kissing her.

"Good, now I'm a two" Lorelai said when they pulled apart.

.o0 FrIdAy AfTeRnOoN, ThE HoTeL 0o.

They had signed in, and had received a bunch of instructions of a few medical tests they were taking and a few more papers they needed to sign. After all of that was done, they were left to socialize with the other five couples. Luke felt extremely uncomfortable since everybody kept eyeing them, one reason was because they were older and the other was because they weren't dress for the gym like everybody else.

"You owe me" Luke whispered in her ear.

"For the rest of my life" Lorelai assured and sealed the deal with a kiss.

"I like the sound of that" Luke whispered unconsciously.

"What?" Lorelai asked and Luke's eyes popped opened but before he could say anything they were interrupted.

"You're Luke, right?" a guy asked, he was hugging the pettiest woman Luke had ever seen.

"Yes" Luke answered still a little out of it.

"I'm Adam and this is Rebecca" the guy pointed at the small girl by his side.

"Hi" Luke said, he was kicking his own ass at the moment. Lorelai jabbed him on the ribs so he'd wake up.

"I'm Lorelai" Lorelai said with a smile and extended her hand to them. "And you already know Luke so… wait, how _do _you know Luke?"

"He's an observer" Rebecca said. "He knows the names of everybody here"

"Really?" Lorelai sounded amazed.

"You're from Stars Hollow Connecticut" Adam said and Lorelai's eyes popped out a little.

"It actually gets annoying with time" Rebecca said. "Is he ok?" she frowned looking at Luke.

"Umm yeah, he's just wishing he could turn back time" Lorelai said with a smile.

"You screwed up huh?" Adam teased and that finally snapped Luke out of his trans and noticed how close Lorelai was to him, obviously wanting him to swing his arm over her shoulders to show a strong front to their 'enemies'.

"Screw you, Tony!" a female's voice was heard.

"I'm guessing he messed up more than you" Lorelai teased Luke.

"That's Tony and Carmen, they fight… a lot" Adam informed them.

"You might just come in handy to us" Lorelai teased.

.o0 FrIdAy NiGhT, ThEiR HoTeL RoOm 0o.

Lorelai told Luke to just forget about before because they needed to concentrate on tomorrow if they didn't want to be one of those two couples who were going home. Luke had nodded but he still couldn't kick off how easily he had responded, how easy it was for him to see a long future with Lorelai; that had never happened before, with anyone. Luke had always thought that if he ever got the chance with Lorelai, that he wouldn't screw up and when he finally did get the chance, he never gave much thought to a long future because he was concentrating in the present fearing that if he thought of a future he'd jinx it. And now all he could think of was how much he wanted a steady future with Lorelai, a long steady future with her. But like Lorelai had said, right now they had to focus on tomorrow and not getting their asses kicked by a bunch of twenty year olds.

.o0 SaTuRdAy ArOuNd NoOn, LoCaTiOn 0o.

When they got there they saw a big water tank and Lorelai instantly shuddered and clung more to Luke's arm. After they shot the whole walking in scene they went closer to the tank. Joe Rogan began explaining the point of the stunt but Lorelai didn't pay attention; she just kept staring at the tank. Luckily for them another couple had been picked to go first.

There was a room outside the tank, a sealed water proof room. The room was separated into two smaller rooms so it looked like a living room and a bathroom. The whole room would be lowered into the tank once the girl was inside. In the bathroom the girl would be handcuffed to the shower head while pig's blood fell on her. The guy was given a keychain set with five keys; one of them opened the door to the room which would make water start to flow into the room. Once inside the guy had to look for an axe and brake down the door that lead to the bathroom, he then had to resource to the keychain set and look for the key that opened the handcuffs. Once free both the guy and the girl had to swim to the surface, whoever did this the fastest would advance and the two couples who'd finish last would leave.

Lorelai saw, with big eyes, how the first couple tackled the stunt. She clung to Luke's arm as they both watch the room fill with water and the guy struggle with the handcuff.

"You won't let me drown, right?" Lorelai asked in a whisper.

"No" Luke whispered back and lost whatever respect he had for the other guy when he un-cuffed the girl and left her there to swim back by herself.

"Time!" Joe Rogan yelled "You guy's did it in three minutes and fifty eight seconds" he announced. "How did it feel when he left you behind?" he asked the girl once she and her guys were out of the tank, the girl only pushed the guy back in and walked off.

There was a pause as they prepared the whole stunt again. They killed time by filming whatever 'advice' the couple who had just finish the stunt had for the other competitors. After about half an hour everything was set and Joe called for another couple.

The guy quickly swam down to the sealed room and opened the door, water flowing in. He made a serious mistake when he ran for the door and started looking through his keychain set, he forgot he needed to look for an axe, by the time he remember he needed to look for an axe the water was already reaching the girls neck. When the guy finally had the door opened the girl called it quits and two men dressed as scuba divers helped her swim out. The guy swam out by himself and cursed as soon as he resurfaced.

"I'm sorry but since she called it off, you're both eliminated" Joe said.

"Couldn't you wait! I was right there!" he started going of at his girl, the camera filming everything

"Did you get lost? What the hell took you so long!" the girl shot back.

Half an hour more passed and Luke & Lorelai were the third couple to go. They both went to change into their bathing suits.

"Please don't take too long" Lorelai begged a little scared.

"I won't" Luke reassured her _was she kidding? How could I take long knowing she could drown?_

"And remember you have to axe the door down" she said with a little smile and Luke nodded.

"Don't worry about anything. Well, just about the pigs blood in your hair" Luke added with a smirk.

"Ready?" Joe asked, Lorelai grabbed Luke's cheeks and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hurry up" she said sternly before walking off to where the handcuffs awaited her.

Luke dived into the water and swan as if a life depended on it, which it kinda did. All that track in high school must've worked for something because he had great muscles on his legs. He got to the door in no time and found the key in three tries; he got inside and found the axe in no time. It only took Luke two good strong hits against the door for it to crumble and him to swaddle inside, the water now to their waist.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry" Lorelai said, Luke had committed to memory what key had opened the door and he made sure not to use it, which saved time. By the time he got the cuffs off, the water was starting to reach Lorelai's neck. Luke pulled her out of the 'bathroom' and dragged her out of the other room. Once they were out of the room and in the tank he pushed Lorelai so she'd swim faster and get to the surface sooner.

"Time!" Joe yelled; after they both took a deep breath Lorelai threw her arms around Luke's shoulders.

"You hurried" she said in awe.

"Told you" Luke smirked.

"Two minutes and thirty seconds!" Joe said and Lorelai shrieked before planting a kiss on Luke's lips.

It seemed like forever, to Lorelai, before they were all finished. Since there had been a 'never before' tie, two other couples had left that night. So right now there were only Luke and Lorelai, friendly Adam and Rebecca, and crazy Tony and Carmen.

Carmen had gone off yelling at Tony for taking too long, and making them the second fastest couple; of course Luke and Lorelai were the fastest.

.o0 SaTuRdAy NiGhT, ThE HoTeL RoOm 0o.

"Thank you for not taking too long, or just leaving me there" Lorelai said as she dried her hair, it had taken forever to get the pig's blood out of it.

"I told you I wouldn't, and I could _never _do something like that" Luke turned off the TV and turned to look at her.

"Huh, good to know" she walked over to where he was. "You moved pretty fast for an old man" she teased and sat sideways on his lap.

"I'm not old" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Of course not, because that would make _me _old, and I'm not old" Lorelai smiled and kissed him. "Hey?"

"Wha…?"

"Do you want to know how thankful I am for you rescuing me?" she nuzzled his neck.

"I'd love to, I'd really _really _love to but I'm dead tired" Luke sounded a little down.

"Ok, but only because you went to extremes to save me" she smiled and kissed him also before getting up.

"Hey Lorelai?"

"Yeah?" she turned around with a slight smile.

"I love you" he told her with a smirk.

"I love you too, babe" and she skipped back to the bathroom, Luke turned the TV back on when the bathroom door closed. Ironically enough he found an episode of FearFactor on TV.

**

* * *

Do you still want to know what happens next? Or is it too weird, or gross?**

**Did you like the whole Luke 'superman' thingy? Tell me what you thunk.**


	3. Second Stunt

**_Kylie……. _HI! Hehehe. Ladies and gents, my BETA (applause) I'd like to say to everybody out there… we're crazy!**

* * *

.o0 SuNdAy, ThE HoTeL RoOm 0o.

"So it'll most likely be something gross?" Luke asked from the bathroom.

"Yep, although yesterdays was gross also"

"Just the pig's blood part"

"In my hair!" Lorelai shrieked. "Which took forever to get out" and now she whined. Luke just smiled at her. "Don't say it" Lorelai waved a finger at him.

"It's all your fault" Luke said with a smirk.

"I told you not to say it" she pouted.

"You're the one who singed us up for it"

"I know I know. Now let's go before they leave us and we loose by default"

"Can they do that?" Luke frowned.

"Don't know" she shrugged. "But I don't want to find out" she walked to the door.

.o0 SuNdAy AfTeRnOoN, LoCaTiOn 0o.

The three couple did the whole walk in thingy, they felt more at ease now since they had already done this once. Soon they found themselves inside a big abandoned warehouse, and in the middle of it was a pool table with a table cloth covering the middle part of it, Joe Rogan stood by its side.

"Welcome, I hope your all rested and hungry" Joe said with a smirk and Lorelai groaned.

"Of course I'm hungry, that's why we came for!" Carmen said all eagerly, Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Ok then, let's see what the stunt is" Joe pulled the cloth to reveal what it was covering. "You'll be playing pool…. The FearFactor way" he added and Lorelai shuddered a little when she was four plates, Rebecca did a little shriek when she saw the plates. "One of you will be playing pool while the other waits patiently by the side. The person playing pool has five tries to get those four balls in; each ball is marked with either: live ants, fermented squid guts, putrid duck eggs, and a habanero pepper. After the five tries, whichever ball is left on the table is what your partner will have to eat. Tony and Carmen, you're our lucky number ones"

"I'll be the one playing pool" Carmen said. "There is no way I'll be eating any of those things" she made 'yuck' face.

"Are you ok with this?" Joe asked Tony.

"It's alright…" he shrugged. "How bad can it be?"

"Well, you might get your answer soon" Joe said with a smirk and left them to do the stunt.

Carmen was able to get ride of the squid and the ants, which let Tony with the pepper and the egg. First he shoved in the egg thinking he'd get that done and over with since the pepper was a normal food it might wash down the egg taste; he never thought that eating the hottest pepper known to mankind would numb his mouth and prevent the egg from tasting like anything.

"Come on! Don't be a wimp!" Carmen yelled at him when she heard a gagging sound. "It's just an egg! Are you gonna let an egg beat you!" she kept 'encouraging' him. He was sweating by the time he swallowed the pepper, and his hands were shaking. Luke had his arm draped over Lorelai's shoulder and she was snug close to him. "Cry baby" Carmen mumbled.

"After all that motivation…" Joe teased. "…you two are in the finals"

"Yeah!" Carmen exclaimed.

"Adam and Rebecca, you're up next" Joe said and they went over to him. "Who is doing what here?"

"I'm playing" Adam said.

"I'm not good with balls" Rebecca admitted.

"Well, I'm very sorry for you" Joe said to Adam with a serious face.

"Huh?" Adam didn't understand, a few feet away Lorelai was giggling.

"She understood" Joe pointed at Lorelai; she hid her face on the side of Luke. "I assume you have no trouble with them?" Joe asked Lorelai and she hid further into Luke who was blushing. "Ok, I'll take that as a 'yes'. Let's get this going, shall we?"

While Adam played Lorelai and Luke were silently talking.

"Did you play?" Lorelai asked pointing to the table.

"When I was younger I played with my Dad"

"Were you any good?"

"My Dad kicked my ass all the time, but that was because he was ridiculously good"

"Do you remember how to play?"

"Yeah, it's not so hard. Why, you wanted to play?"

"No, I suck at sports remember? I was just making sure I wouldn't have to eat too many stuff" Lorelai said taking a deep breath and turning to look at Adam's game. "Poor Rebecca" Adam only had one more try and he still hadn't gotten rid of any of the balls.

"Don't worry about what you'll eat" Luke whispered while they prepared all four plates for Rebecca. "You eat crappier stuff everyday" Lorelai smacked him.

"Not funny" Lorelai said before they turned to see Rebecca eat.

Rebecca started with the ants, which took forever to swallow. Then she continued with the squid, which kept oozing out of her mouth every time she gagged. When she took a bite of the egg, that's when it was over; everything came out, projectile style.

"I'm sorry but you're disqualified" Joe said with a gross expression, after all Rebecca hadn't used the puke bucket. "Luke? Lorelai? You two are up next" they walked over to Joe. "You two kicked ass on the last stunt, you think you'll do it again?"

"I hope so; I don't want to eat any of that" Lorelai made a weird face.

"Oh, so you'll be playing?" Joe asked Luke. "Well good luck, hopefully he'll come through again" Joe said and Luke walked over to the pool table. "I thought you didn't have any trouble with balls?" he asked Lorelai and she only looked down at her feet.

When Luke made the first hit, he was lucky enough to get one ball in, the ant ball.

"Yes! No live food" Lorelai exclaimed. "Keep it up, Luke!" Luke lifted his gaze at her and smirked. He aimed for the squid and got rid of it. Next he had to make a choice because he knew what a habanero was and he was sure Lorelai couldn't handle it, but the egg was just _so _gross. Still Luke picked the habanero and got rid of it. "Luke! That was the only normal thing there!"

"I know what I'm doing" he called back, lucky for them the fact that they got rid of the ants in the first shot meant that now Luke had two tries at getting rid of the egg.

"Luke!" she whined when the egg ball hit the edge of the pocket and rolled in another direction. It took all Luke had to focus on the ball and ignore Lorelai's whining and Carmen's bitching. He got rid of the egg ball also. "Yay!" Lorelai ran up to Luke and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you"

"Wow that was impressive" Joe said when Luke and Lorelai were closer to him; Luke looked down a little embarrassed. "How come you did them in that order?"

"The ants were just pure luck, and I got rid of the squid because it's slimy and Lorelai doesn't do slimy foods. The habanero, well… not even her stomach could take an habanero"

"It's just a pepper, Luke" Lorelai said.

"It's the hottest pepper known to mankind, Lorelai" Luke told her and Lorelai's eyes got wide.

"Oh" Lorelai said and Joe had a weird face.

"We'll give one thousand dollars if either of you eats a pepper" Joe offered.

"Think we'll pass" Luke said.

"Five thousand" Joe offered and Lorelai jumped a little.

"I'll do it" Lorelai said.

"What? No" Luke said.

"Luke, come on, that's a _big _shopping spree" Lorelai said. "And it's just one little pepper" Lorelai indicated with her thumb and index finger.

"You've never had one before, have you?" Luke frowned at her and Lorelai shook her head; Luke took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Hand me the pepper" Luke extended his hand at Joe, all the while looking at Lorelai who had a big a smile.

"Now that's committing" Joe said handing him the pepper. Luke eyed the pepper resting in his hand.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked tentatively.

"Just…" Luke started but stopped. He popped the pepper in his mouth and turned his face to the sky. Lorelai saw how the veins in his neck started to pop out, and his eyes suddenly opened wide.

"Luke?" she asked, now happy that he didn't let her do it. He was making some weird strangled sounds.

"Done" Luke said and showed Joe he had nothing left.

"Wow" Joe said.

"Honey, are you ok?" Lorelai asked and Luke only nodded.

"Let's go, I'll see you tomorrow for the final stunt" Joe said and both couples left, once they were outside the warehouse Luke leaned against a wall.

"Luke, are sure you're ok?" she asked rubbing his cheek; Luke lifted one finger signaling for her to wait. Lorelai frowned and pulled back a little, which was good because the next thing she knew Luke was throwing up. "You feel better?" Lorelai asked rubbing his back once he was done, he kept coughing. "You didn't have to do that"

"I was not about to let you do it" Luke said still hunched over. "I never thought I'd do that again"

"Again?"

"High school was a weird time" was Luke's answer and Lorelai laughed.

"Are you ready to go?" Lorelai asked after a little silence.

"Sure, let's go" he stood up straight.

"You do know that now you have to tell me about your High school experience, right?"

"Yeah, yeah"

**

* * *

That's it for now, what did you think? Isn't Luke swell? (It's a funny word; you've at least got to admit that)  
Tell me what you thought of the gross stunt...**


	4. Third Stunt

**Hey 'K', didn't feel like writing Kylie (hey! There, I did it) weee)**

* * *

.o0 MoNdAy MoRnInG, ThE HoTeL RoOm 0o.

"How are you feeling?" Lorelai asked as she combed her hair.

"Annoyed" Luke said getting his sneakers on. "Could you stop asking me how I feel?"

"Maybe in an hour or so" Lorelai teased. "I'm gonna buy you something pretty with that money" she added.

"Pretty?" Luke frowned.

"Yeah, like a pink cap or something. Oh! Maybe one with sparkles!" she said excitedly.

"No" Luke said sternly and got up. "That money is for you and Rory to enjoy, go to a mall or a spa or something" Luke shrugged.

"Luke, it's five thousand dollars, I think we can spear something pretty for you" she walked over to him and hugged him around the waist.

"Nothing pretty" Luke grumbled, Lorelai smirked and just kissed him.

.o0 MoNdAy AfTeRnOoN, LoCaTiOn 0o.

They walked into a dark, dirty, and abandoned basement. The first thing Lorelai saw was Joe Rogan standing next to a covered box type thingy next to a small covered table.

"How are you feeling?" Joe asked in general, there were approving mumbles because nobody was going to admit fear or anything like it. "Ok then, let's see what the last stunt is" Joe pulled the cover off of the biggest box. It was a clear plastic coffin and Lorelai instantly knew she wasn't gonna like this, at all. Joe pulled off the other cover and there was a U shaped plastic with a key resting inside of it, there was a bowl next to the U tube and it seemed to have some sort of liquefied concoction, which smelled really bad, next to the bowl there was a saw that had a big lock. _This can't be good _Lorelai thought, and as if Luke could sense her fear he slung an arm around her shoulders. "The women will be strapped inside this coffin, we will pour hundreds of tarantulas…" Joe began explaining and Lorelai sucked in a breath. "… and we'll close the coffin with a metal tube, the men will have to suck in this liquefied cows gut and spit it into the tube until the key floats to the top, you'll use that key to unlock the lock and free the saw, then you'll have to saw the tube that's keeping the coffin close. The couple who does this the fastest will win one hundred thousand dollars, the other couple will go home a loser" Joe said with a smirk. "Tony and Carmen, you are lucky number one, let's get you strapped in" he told Carmen, and Tony helped her into the coffin.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked tentatively as they strapped Carmen into the coffin. "Are you ok?" he knew Lorelai's fear of spider's, it wasn't arachnophobia but she was still scared of them.

"MmmHmm" Lorelai couldn't even talk; she saw how they dropped three buckets filled with tarantulas and crickets onto Carmen's body.

"The crickets are to keep the tarantulas entertained" Joe said and Lorelai just squeezed Luke's arm more. "Ready?" he asked Tony who only nodded.

Tony started sucking the liquefied thing from the bowl and spitting it into the tube, the key slowly rising to the top; he unlocked the saw and went to work on the tube that was over an inch thick. Lorelai was biting her nails off one hand, and digging the ones in her other hand into Luke's bicep.

"Time! Let's get her out of there" Joe called and four guys walked up to where the coffin was. "Two minutes and forty seven seconds" Joe told them as they helped Carmen take off all the bugs that clanged to her body. "How does that feel?" Joe asked once Carmen was all clean.

"Awful, I can still feel the little hairs, they feel like fiber glass; it just hurts and itches" Carmen said, and Lorelai was trying her best not to cry. It looked awful, being trapped inside a coffin with hundreds of tarantulas with no way out.

"Lorelai?" Luke saw her battle, Lorelai just looked up to him and two big tears made their way, silently down her cheeks, Luke wiped them away.

"Luke, Lorelai, you're up" Joe said. "Lorelai? Are you ok? You do know that if you pull back now, you'll lose" Lorelai nodded with tears.

"It's ok" Luke said rubbing Lorelai's arms.

"They're tarantula's Luke" Lorelai's voice broke.

"Oh, so you're afraid of them huh?" Carmen smiled wickedly.

"Don't listen to her, Lorelai" Luke whispered.

"Lorelai, you two have kicked ass on the two previous stunts, I'm sure he won't leave you high and dry in there" Joe said, Lorelai had her thinking face on which that and her tears made her look scared and cute

"I won't leave you in there, you know that" Luke told her.

"They're spiders" was all Lorelai said, tears kept silently rolling down her cheeks.

"You don't need to do anything that you don't want to. This was your idea remember? I'm not forcing you to do anything" Luke told her staring her dead in the eye.

"I want that money, Luke" she whispered with a smirk. "I have no idea what I'll do with it, but I want it" Lorelai whined and giggled at the same time she eyed the coffin.

"I won't let you in there, I swear" Luke told her. "And… if we win… we can go get Rory, and… go to Vegas... and… we can get married" it took some time but he finally said it.

"What?" Lorelai's fear was quickly forgotten.

"If you want to" Luke pulled back a little and Lorelai's mouth dropped opened.

"Seriously?" there was a smile that threatened to appear on her face.

"Well… yeah" Luke said, Lorelai shrieked and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a quick kiss.

"Let's win this thing" Lorelai said happily.

Lorelai was getting strapped in.

"Just ignore the feeling, Lorelai. Think of something else" Luke said.

"Tsk, you can't ignore that!" Carmen called from afar. "It hurts and it itches!"

"Ignore her, honey" Luke whispered.

"You called me honey" Lorelai said with a small smile.

"Yeah"

"We need you to step aside" Joe told Luke. They brought the buckets of tarantulas and dropped them on Lorelai.

"Just relax, think of something else" Luke told her and the closed the coffin

"MmmHmm" Lorelai mumbled too afraid that if she opened her mouth something would crawl in.

"Ok, and go!" Joe said.

Luke's face went straight for the bowl taking deep gulps filling his mouth to the rim before spitting everything out into the tube, he ignored to awful taste, his mind focused on Lorelai just lying there practically buried under tarantulas. He kept spitting into the tube from one side and he had his finger jammed into the other side of the tube anxiously waiting to feel the key. A few seconds later he got the key and freed the saw. Luke moved to the clear coffin to start sawing the tube, the image before him made his heart nearly stop, Lorelai was lying perfectly still; it reminded him of his parents, and the tarantulas weren't helping at all. Luckily while he's mind played trick with him he had started sawing the tube.

"Hang on, Lorelai!" Luke called and sawed faster, he never thought all those times he helped his Dad out and all those times he fixed stuff for Lorelai would come in handy until today. The tube was sawed in no time.

"What's taking him so long! He's gagging, he won't do it!" Carmen kept yelling.

"Time!" Joe yelled. "Get her out of there!" they waited a few minutes until Lorelai was free of animals. She ran over to Luke and hugged him tight, quietly crying, Luke kept rubbing her back whispering things into her ear. "Your time to beat was: two minutes and forty seven seconds, you two completed the stunt in: two minutes… five seconds! Congratulations Luke and Lorelai, you two are our Fear Factor champion couple!" Joe said quickly and Lorelai shrieked and jumped a little still hugging Luke. "You saved her from drowning, saved her from eating any disgusting foods, and now saved her from tarantulas and for that you get 105'000 dollars; congratulations and apparently fear is not a factor for Luke when you're in danger" Joe told Lorelai, she kissed Luke again, ignoring the after taste of cow guts.

"We're going to Vegas" Lorelai whispered when she pulled back.

"Yeah" Luke smiled.

**

* * *

What do you think? Did you like it? Should I do one more? Or just leave it like that?**


End file.
